


70. I feel you

by helgatrush



Series: Все песни только о любви [24]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, анонимный тредик
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:21:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25931263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helgatrush/pseuds/helgatrush
Summary: I feel youYour sun it shinesI feel youWithin my mindYou take me thereYou take me whereThe kingdom comesYou take me toAnd lead me through Babylon
Relationships: Luka Modrić/Sergio Ramos
Series: Все песни только о любви [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881868
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	70. I feel you

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на анонимный фест драбблов по песням и стихам

От Серхио тепло исходит, будто он – сам солнце. Кажется – случись ядерная зима, и его можно будет использовать вместо обогревателя. На пару небольших городов хватит, ну или на один Мадрид.  
Лука забирается ему руками под футболку, греет озябшие пальцы у солнечного сплетения, ведёт ногтями от соска до соска, чувствуя, как под ладонью рассыпаются мурашки, и едва посмотрев в глаза Серхио, он знает, что сейчас будет.  
И не ошибается. 

Рамос прижимает его к стене, втискивается сильным своим телом в него, точно хочет отпечататься в его папиллярных линиях, и чуть прикусывает кожу на шее, за ухом, а потом тут же, будто извиняясь, зализывает место укуса. Лука только закрывает глаза, прислоняется затылком к безликим белым обоям и позволяет ему делать с собой всё, что захочется.   
Серхио хочется всего и сразу.   
Его ладони, большие и горячие, забираются за резинку домашних треников и стискивают задницу Луки, чуть разминая – и этим требовательным, сильным движениям вторит ритм его поцелуев и то, как он чуть ведёт бёдрами, притираясь к Луке через слои ткани. Одежды на них преступно много, и Серхио усилием воли отстраняется на несколько мгновений, только чтобы помочь Луке выбраться из одежды да швырнуть куда-то под ноги свою футболку. А потом снова подходит ближе, и кажется – от жара его тела вот-вот потекут вбитые под кожу чернила.   
От этого жара, от выплавленных, медленных движений его тела у Луки стоит так, что головка члена чуть не касается живота. Когда Серхио втискивает колено между ослабевших вмиг ног Модрича, тот только рот открывает на полустоне и шепчет-шепчет-шепчет ему на ухо бессвязные слова любви, то и дело сбиваясь с испанского на родной.   
Серхио понимает его и без перевода.   
– Primi me, – требует Лука, а на деле – это он принимает Серхио в себя.   
Глубже, резче – и только лопатки по обоям елозят на каждом толчке. Серхио удерживает его на весу легко, придерживая под колено, и Лука от того, как тянет уставшие мышцы, только до крови закусывает губу, но тут же забывает об этом.   
Потому что Серхио языком собирает кровь с его подбородка и чуть поворачивается, и его член проходится по простате на неожиданно резком движении. Лука запрокидывает голову так, что едва не ударяется затылком, и ему остаётся только хрипло рычать, впиваясь коротко обрезанными ногтями в спину Серхио.  
Всё равно за татуировками не будет видно следов. 

Они сидят прямо на полу: Серхио растирает сведённые ноги Луки тёплыми ладонями. Над ними на обоях остывают едва заметные пятна пота – от лопаток Луки. Такие же неровные пятна, только красные, на щеках самого Модрича. У него ноет всё тело, но это быстро проходит под уверенными и бережными прикосновениями Серхио.   
– Мне холодно, – сорванным голосом говорит Лука, и Серхио тут же накрывает горячими руками его озябшие плечи.   
От Серхио тепло исходит, будто он – сам солнце.  
И Лука закрывает глаза, боясь ослепнуть от этой любви.


End file.
